This carnation variety originated as a seedling of unknown parentage growing among hybrid plants produced by cross-pollinating selected seedlings of unknown origin, maintained in my greenhouse at Nieuwveen, Netherlands for breeding purposes, with the object of developing plants having improved quality and flower production. This plant was selected by me for asexual propagation and character evaluation because of its high production of blossoms having an attractive dark pink color and propagation of this new plant, by cuttings, through successive generations at Nieuwveen, Netherlands has shown that its novel characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.
This new plant is now being propagated on a commercial scale, by cuttings, at Nieuwveen, Netherlands and at Wheat Ridge, Colo.